Stan - Ben: MEGA Ultra Crossover
Stan - Ben: MEGA ULTRA Crossover is a special episode in Ben 10: MEGA Alien and Stan 18. It is the first crossover for both series. Summary The Alpha Nanite manages to break free from its containment pod and reenters Ben's Universe. Ben tries to defeat it but immediately realises he needs the help of another hero and enters Stan Rumin's Universe, followed by the Alpha Nanite who absorbs the power of both trixes and becomes the MEGA Ultra Nanite. Plot Dan Stan is fighting a bunch of Techadons. He transformed into Water Spout, and made a giant wave to knock them over. The Techadons tackled him, but he transformed into Chromastone, then knocked them off. He shot a bunch of lasers at them, and they exploded. More and more came. Chromastone transformed into Goop, and turned into a big tidal wave, and they all dissolved. Goop wrapped around one, threw that one, ripped another one's arms off, and kicked one's head off. "You guys are too easy!" Goop yelled out, tackling another robot. Goop transformed into Cannonbolt, then Ultimate Cannonbolt. He smashed into many Techadons, and flew into the air, then transformed back into Goop and splashed over all the Techadons. He transformed back. "Well, that was easy." Stan said. Then, there was a flash of green light. There was Clockwork! "What the heck?" Stan asked. "Stan?" Clockwork asked. He reverted back. Ben! "Ben!" He yelled. They man-hugged. "Wassup?" Stan asked. "Well..." Ben started the flash back. Flashback (By ET) Inside the Null Void, a whole group of Null Guardians were flying around in a specific area. Suddenly there was a shining light from behind them. The Guardians looked to see what it was and watched as a small ball began cracking and opening. From it, Alpha emerged. The Null Guardians began charging at it and shooting energy beams but the Alpha just reached out and absorbed them. Slowly his powers were disappearing off of his body. He activated the Clockwork powers and began transforming into a Nanite infected Clockwork, then created a portal. Alpha turned back to his regular self but the portal remained opened. He jumped through it and landed back in Ben's world. 'Finally, vengence for the one who left me sealed in that containment pod and stuck in that horrible dimension. Vengence on the one they call "Ben Tennyson"' Alpha said to himself. He lifted off into the air and began flying in the direction that he could sense Ben was at. Ben sat on the corner of his street, he looked sad. 'Gwen's sick, Kevin's sick, Manny is out on a mission, Julie is off playing tennis, Ship is with Manny on that mission and so is Cooper. THERE IS NOTHING TO DO! Why won't some bad guys come and try to get me?' Ben shouted. Then he heard a familiar voice. 'If you say so.' Ben jumped up and looked around to see the Alpha. 'ALPHA! How'd you get out?' Ben asked. Alpha shuddered at the thought of being stuck and ignored the question. Ben activated the MEGATRIX and transformed. 'Diamondhead!' he shouted. Diamondhead shot diamond shards at the Alpha but he manipulated the Nanites inside him to allow for him to create a shield. While Alpha was blinded, hiding behind the shield, Diamondhead took his chance. Using his crystalkinesis, Diamondhead created a platform of diamonds out of the ground, throwing him into the air. He landed on Alpha and squashed him. Alpha tried to absorb the Ultimatrix but Diamondhead cut off his arm. 'I still have access to some alien powers' Alpha pointed out to Ben. He shot one of Clockwork's time rays from his hand. Diamondhead was unaffected. Then Alpha shot out a sonic screech. Diamondhead dropped to the ground and Alpha began dominating. He grabbed the MEGATRIX II and absorbed it's powers. Ben managed to reach the MEGATRIX and transform into Clockwork. He created a time portal and escaped to Stan's universe. END OF FLASHBACK! 'So, that's how I ended up here' Ben finished explaining. 'Wow, that sucks. So is Alpha as powerful as when you fought him with that "Rex" guy?' Stan asked. 'Well, it looked like he was returning to that mutation as I left, I didn't really see. Anyway, will you return to my universe with me to stop him?' Ben asked. Stan was about to answer when another Techadon stood. Ben quickly transformed. 'Buzzshock!' he shouted. Buzzshock took control of the Techadon and destroyed it. 'So...?' Ben continued asking. 'Sure!' Stan said, eager for a good battle. Suddenly a time portal opened and MEGA Alpha flew through. He had a mask around his head, similar to Clockwork's. 'ALPHA!' Ben shouted again. 'That's the guy?' Stan asked. Ben nodded. 'Wow, he looks pretty tough' Stan said. 'His mutation has changed a small bit, but that is the same' Ben stated. Alpha held out his arms and opened his mouth. His palms and jaw began glowing green as he shot a time ray. There was a huge green flash as Ben and Stan transformed, and as the time rays hit. 'XLR8' - - - 'Ultimate Ditto!' the two shouted after they managed to escape. They looked at eachother and smiled. Ultimate Ditto began cloning and charging at Alpha. XLR8 joins in. All of them get thrown back. 'Oof!' XLR8 shouted. Ultimate Ditto hit his Ultramatrix and transformed. 'Chomper!' MEGA Alpha shot out time beams but Chomper opened his mouth and ate it, then shot it back at Alpha. Alpha took damage, falling to the ground. XLR8 studied this attack and then came up with an idea. 'Stan! Eat me!' XLR8 demanded. 'WHA?!' Stan shouted, confused by this suicidal action. 'Eat me! Don't chew or anything, just swallow me! I will charge your attack and get into a missile position inside you. Once you shoot me out I will have a huge boost and an energy beam following me so I can just smash right through the MEGA Alpha!' XLR8 explained. Stan smiled and opened his mouth. 'Get in!' XLR8 crouched into Chomper's mouth. All three of his mouths opened as XLR8 super-charged his energy beam. Inside, XLR8 held his arms out and stretched out. He looked like a dinosaur-shaped missile. Chomper opened all of his mouths and they began glowing a bright green as his attack was super charged. Three energy beams shot out beign lead by XLR8. XLR8 spun through the air like a high-speed torpedo. He slammed into MEGA Alpha and shot right through. He spun and landed on his feet, then looked up at the damage. 'STAN WE DID IT!' he shouted as he looked at the giant hole through Alpha's chest. Suddenly Alpha's head grew diamonds. 'Oh don't you wish' he said. Sharp diamond shards began shooting out of the ground, ready to stab XLR8. Ben managed to dash through them all and make his way back to Stan. Quickly he transformed into Blitzwolfer and began shooting sonic howls. Alpha's head cracked apart, as did the diamond shards but he was not weakened. 'STAN, TURN INTO SOMETHING THAT CAN FLY!' Ben shouted. 'LIKE WHAT?' Stan argued, he was shocked and confused, unable to think straight. 'HERE!' Ben shouted. He entered a code and Stan transformed into Stickler. 'NOW FLY!' Benwolf began running down the street with awesome speed while Stan struggled to fly. 'HOW DOES THIS GUY FLY?' Stan called out. 'JUST JUMP AND LET YOUR STITHUMAN INSTINCTS DO THE REST!' Benwolf shouted back. Stan jumped into the air and began falling. His human instincts disappeared and suddenly he knew how to fly. He jetted off after Benwolf, electrically charging himself for a boost. The two quickly continued to make an escape. "BEN! WHY DID YOU UNLOCK A STICK FIGURE FOR ME?" Stickler screamed at Ben, dodging Diamondhead crystals shot by MEGA Alpha. "SHUT UP AND FLY!" Benwolf yelled back. MEGA Alpha was catching up. "Ben? I need help! WHAT THE HECK DOES THIS THING DO?" Stickler yelled back. Benwolf facepalmed. "Turn into Clockwork, and meet me in my Universe!" Benwolf yelled. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THERE ARE SONIC SCREECHES, AND I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Stickler screamed. "FUDGE." Benwolf said. MEGA Alpha tackled Stickler out of the sky, and absorbed the Ultramatrix. He looked like Alpha-Omega, but with green fire. "I AM ULTRA-MEGA ALPHA!" "That's a mouthful. BEN! DO SOMETHING!" Stan yelled. "Uh..." Ben studdered. He picked up a stone, then threw it at Ultra-MEGA Alpha, but it hit Stan in the head. "DO SOMETHING BETTER!" Stan yelled, reaching for the Ultramatrix. "I can call him names!" Ben replied. Stan facepalmed. He transformed into Ghostfreak, and fazed out of Ultra-MEGA Alpha's hand. "Ben, let's go to your dimension! NOW!" Ghostfreak said loudly. Ben transformed into Clockwork, and they teleported out. In Ben's Universe There was a big green flash. Clockwork and Ghostfreak were in the middle of a street. They reverted back quickly , and ran inside a gas station, panting. When they ran inside, people started screaming. The two guys looked outside, and saw Ultra-MEGA Alpha. "Oh truck." They said. Stan and Ben transformed. The screen split in two, and their transformation started side by side. Stan's skin turned blue, and his clothes turned purple, and diamonds grew all across his skin, and his chest popped out, the same time as vines grew up Ben's skin, and his head bursted into flames, then vines grew over it. "DIAMONDHEAD!" "SWAMPFIRE!" Go ET 'We have to combine our powers!' Ben shouted. He began creating a sling shot of vines and Stan filled it with diamond ammo. 'Let's go!' Stan shouted. He sliced apart the vine holding it all together and the diamond shot out at Ultra-MEGA Alpha. Alpha looked down at his wound and laughed. 'You think that will hurt me?' he asked. Ben ran over to Stan and hit both the MEGATRIX II and Ultratrix at the same time. The screen split like the previous transformation. A flash shot out from behind both aliens, showing Ben and Stan inside of their alien forms. Slowly the alien skin was sucked into Ben and Stan's turning them back to human, but their transformations weren't over yet. Ben's eyes grew large and green, then a hood appeared over his head. Stan's eyes disappeared from his face and were replaced with giant bat-like ears. The hood that appeared over Ben's head stretched down to his legs. Stan became extremely muscular and each finished their transformation. Big Chill!' 'Eye Guy! Eye Guy merged his eyes and began shooting various beams, ice, flames and just plain energy beams. Big Chill began flying through Alpha, trying to freeze it from the inside. As they section froze up, Ben transformed into AmpFibian and electrocuted Alpha from inside. Alpha began shaking, it was obviously feeling pain. AmpFibian phased out of Alpha and Eye Guy charged at it, smashing through the frozen section. Alpha dropped to the ground and began to regenerate that section. 'Purebred!' Stan shouted. He jumped into the air and began flying. Purebred flew into Alpha's hollow chest and infected it, causing it to be unable to regenerate. Alpha became Benmummy and easily regenerated his chest. He reshaped himself into a helicopter and charged at Purebred and AmpFibian. Ben quickly became Heatblast and grabbed onto Alpha. On contact, Alpha began burning. Quickly Alpha detransformed and jumped away, rubbing his burning arm. Heatblast flew over to Purebred. 'Do you mind? I'm weak against heat!' Stan said. Fake Scene 'Sorry' Ben appologised. 'Hey, let's do that cool transformation sequence thing! You know, the epic thing' Ben asked. 'Fourth wall breaker!' Stan said. He strangled Ben until his head popped off. Oh dear, Stan is going to die now. Real Scene 'Oh, sorry. Quick we got to find something more powerful! We got to take him down!' Ben said. He transformed back to human, so did Stan. 'I think I got it' Stan said as he scrolled through the Ultramatrix. So did Ben. 'Me too, I think we can win this, now.' Each of them hit down on their faceplates and the screen split again. Stan's clothes stretched over his body and turned white and red. A giant horn grew out of his head and he grew giant. Ben's clothes stretched out over his body and turned white, then a stripe appeared in the middle as it became a jumpsuit. His head turned grey and stretched out. After that his hands turned grey and his feet turned grey. ' Way Big!' 'Grey Matter!' 'Grey Matter?' Stan asked, looking down at his tiny friend. Grey Matter jumped onto Way Big's leg and began running up his leg, then onto his shoulder. 'Way Big?' Ben asked. 'I was planning on teaching you new moves and combining all your powers to defeat him' Ben said. 'The only powers Way Big has are his cosmic rays, super speed and flight. Of course he is super huge and strong too...' 'Way Big has super speed and can fly?' Stan asked. Grey Matter facepalmed. 'Combine your speed and flight, then create a cosmic ray and and a punc to Alpha's face' Grey Matter commanded. Way Big began flying super fast. He came up to Alpha's face with his hand glowing, then hit himand shot a powerful beam. Alpha was pushed back, but he grabbed Way Big's arm and began punching Way Big with his own hand. 'Why are you hitting yourself?' Alpha asked. Grey Matter jumped onto Alpha and bit his face. 'Ouch!' it screamed as it let go of Way Big and Grey Matter jumped off. Ben transformed into Spidermonkey, followed by Stan. Ben then transformed into his Ultimate form. Stan copied. Alpha became Armodrillo and began attempting to attack the two agile aliens. Stan and Ben continued dodging his attempt and trying to tangle him up in their webs. 'Wait, I have an awesome idea!' Ben said as he hit the MEGATRIX II on his chest. The MEGATRIX turned, becoming a square and the four prongs spun onto each side. 'MEGA Spidermonkey!' he shouted. Dan's Turn MEGA Spidermonkey shot lightning at Alpha, but he turned into Chromastone, and absorbed the shot. "Stan! Can you do anything?" MEGA Spidermonkey said, dodging a Chromastone beam. He pinned MEGA Ultra Alpha down onto the ground. "Yeah, I got somethin'." Stan replied. He slapped the Ultramatrix on his chest. The spikes went it, then three came out. He looked like Ultimate Spidermonkey, but yellow and black. ''"ULTRA SPIDERMONKEY!"''He yelled out. He shot fire out of his mouth, then tackled Alpha. MEGA Spidermonkey webbed Alpha to a wall, and Ultra Spidermonkey burned him. They grabbed him by each arm, then threw him into the air. "Shoot lightning while I shoot fire at him!" Stan commanded. They shot a twisted beam of fire and electricity at Alpha, and he got burned up. He hit the ground, and groaned. "Surrender." MEGA Spidermonkey said strictly. "Never." Alpha replied. He started to get up, but a green beam hit him, and he turned back into MEGA Alpha, then Alpha. The screen shifts to Stan (In Human form) with the Ultramatrix pointed at Alpha. "Whoa, I didn't know about that!" MEGA Spidermonkey said. He reverted back. "How should we trap him so he never escapes?" Stan asked. "Hmm." Ben said. "I got an idea!" Stan yelled happily. He dialed up Alien X, then transformed. The transformation sequence was Stan, and his skin turned black, and stary. The horns sprouted from his forehead. "ALIEN X! Trap Alpha in Prison X for eternaty! Seconded! Motion carried!" Alien X yelled. He reverted back after Alpha teleported out. "Well, seeya Ben! Alpha shouldn't be a problem now!" Stan said. Ben transformed into Clockwork, and teleported out. THE END! Major Events *Clockwork, Buzzshock, Blitzwolfer, Heatblast, Grey Matter, Spidermonkey and Ultimate Spidermonkey make their first reappearance in Ben 10: MEGA Alien *Stan first becomes Water Spout, Stickler, and Ultra Spidermonkey. *Ben first becomes MEGA Spidermonkey Characters *Stan Rumin *Ben Tennyson Villains *Techadons *Alpha Aliens Used By Ben *Clockwork (First Reappearance;3x) *Diamondhead (Flashback) *Buzzshock (First Reappearance) *XLR8 *Blitzwolfer (First Reappearance) *Swampfire *Big Chill *AmpFibian *Heatblast (First Reappearance) *Grey Matter (First Reappearance) *Spidermonkey (First Reappearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (First Reappearance) *MEGA Spidermonkey (Debut) By Stan *Water Spout (Debut) *Chromastone *Goop (x2) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ditto *Ultimate Ditto *Chomper *Stickler (Debut; Unlocked by Ben) *Ghostfreak *Diamondhead *Eye Guy *Purebred *Way Big *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultra Spidermonkey (Debut) *Alien X By Alpha *Clockwork (3x; Second Time Flashback) *Echo Echo *Diamondhead (2x) *Benmummy *Armodrillo *Chromastone Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:ET Category:Dan Tennyson Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX